talesintheshadowsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales in the Shadows Wiki
Welcome to the Tales in the Shadows Wiki If you came across this wiki, welcome. Here on this wiki, you can post any story that you like... as long as it isn't boring. We like dark, scary, disturbing tales and we feed off them. Inspired by the "someordinarygamers" wiki, we go off by the same items they do. Don't be afraid, come on. All love stories will be deleted. We will not accept them. Any other type of story is allowed, as long as it is not racist, sexist, or a flaming post. Announcements! Khdog73 has promoted the wiki. We should be getting more people soon. Once we hit 20-50 users, we'll start a CPotM contest. IMPORTANT PAGES: Stories Post Stories here. Rules of Usage More rules Category:Important Page -Owner, AnimalInMe MAIN WIKI RULES: FOLLOW THEM Here at the Tales in the Shadows wiki, as of anything civilized, you need rules. 1. Do not create spam pages. This can annoy anyone. Especially me, and here, thats the last thing you want to do, because it resorts in a 1 hour ban. 2. Don't cause arguements about sensitive subjects or troll. '''This means don't go around causing flame wars or arguements over politics or religions, and PLEASE DO NOT TROLL ANYTHING OR ANYONE. I also have my own religion, but I won't cause any flamewars over it. '''3. Don't ask me or any other current admins about becoming an admin. We choose who we feel deserves it, so you being like "OH PLEEEASE I WILL BE A GOOD ADMIN JUST LET ME HAVE IT PLUUUUUEEEZZE." won't get you it. Not at all. 4. Respect is the master key. Please respect everyone and their posts. As long as the posts aren't troll posts, please respect them. Tell them what they could improve on or something, but don't go like saying someone's work is stupid or boring or a waste of your time. If you constantly disrespect someone or many people, that gets you an instant 1 hour ban. Do that to an admin, get a 1 week ban. Do that to me, thats a whopping 1 month ban. 5. You only waste your own time. Not really a rule, but according to the 4th rule, if somethings a waste of your time, well... You clicked on that page, so don't leave feeling mad because of your own doing. 6. Please refer to the wiki as the TS Wiki. Don't be immature and call it the TitS wiki. We don't do that crap here. Resulting to saying that gets you a warning. Then another warning. Then a 1 day ban. 7. LOVE AND TOLERATE. 8. Maybe not that last one... 9. Remember to add categories. Failure to add categories within 3 hours of publishing will result in a 1 day ban. 10. Have a good time! If you don't thats a 1 day ban! ^ ^ Enjoy! -The Moon Crown Ruler, AnimalInMe Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Home